Lycan Slavery
by Legendary Super Saiyan89
Summary: After a drunken night, Bella is captured and becomes a slave. This project was bigger then she expected. Full summary inside. Femslash, OOC, AU, Dark, FUTA Vampire/Lycan Rosalie/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I was watching Spartacus and I got this idea.**

**Summary: Bella is captured and is a slave to a woman for her amusement. At first, the woman sees Bella as entertainment but as time goes by, she sees her in a romantic light. She and Rosalie go head to head for Bella's affections. Meanwhile, Bella will do anything to get out of this confinement and in search for her friends.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV:

I walk down the street with my four friends, laughing after a night filled with drinking. I knew I was drunk because when we were leaving the bar, as soon as the cold night air hit me, I fell flat on my face. My friends and I were laughing and telling stories, stumbling down the road.

My friends were two guys and two ladies.

There was William. He had short jet black hair, tan skin, light brown eyes, tall, muscle built but not overly dramatic. He was a ladies' man.

Austin was tall and muscle built as well. He had short dark blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin. He was always happy.

Ana had long dark red hair, fair skin, green eyes, and was also muscle-toned. She would be the biggest flirt you'll ever meet, yet, she did have a bit of a temper. Even the guys sometimes were afraid of her.

There's also Lexie. She was tall, had long blond hair, clear blue eyes, and fair skin, she had some muscle on her as well. It was no secret that she had the biggest crush on me. In fact, I think she is in love with me. To this day, she is still trying to get me to date her.

And then there's me. Bella. I had long brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin, tall, a muscle built, but again, not overly dramatically so. I guess that you would expect my friends and I to be since we are all lycans.

Austin was finishing up his story and then he stopped as a man in armor was riding up to us on his horse.

"I must be more drunk then I thought." I said, taking in his appearance and the fact that he was riding a horse down the street.

"Then I must be just as drunk as you because I see the same stupid thing." Austin said.

The man stopped in front of us and got off his horse. He brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled. On cue, seven more riders in armor rode up to us.

"Forget about drunk, I'm shit-faced." I said, taking everyone in. They all got off their horses and walked towards us.

The leader, as I assume to be, said in a gruff voice, "Come with us."

My friends looked at him as if they were confused. I looked at them all and said, "Thanks but I'd rather catch a cab."

I started to walk around them but the leader cut me off, "Let me make myself perfectly clear. You do not have a choice."

I laughed. "What makes you think you can make me do anything?"

On cue, everyone revealed swords. Swords! What century are we in?

"I wouldn't mind a ride." Austin said.

"You're seriously considering going with them?" I asked.

Austin held up his hands and shrugged, "Swords beats hands, everyone knows that."

"We can take them." I said.

"Not in our state, love." Lexie said.

"What's the big deal? We'll just take the ride. It's a free ride!" William said.

"Yeah, except I don't believe they plan on taking us home. We don't even know _why_ they want us to come with them." I argued.

"I'm with you, Bella." Ana said

"We're not even armed!" Lexie said. "Please Bella. Just come quietly. I don't want to have to worry about you."

"I suggest that you listen to what the whore says." The leader said, taking a step towards me.

"Don't call her that! I'm not going anywhere with you." I snapped.

He tilted his head, "Alright. Have it your way." He looked to his crew and nodded, giving a signal.

The crew circled around me, I was completely cornered. I couldn't help it; I was so drunk I didn't know who to strike first. I didn't have to worry about it for long because when I felt something blunt and sharp hit me in the back of the head, I passed out.

I woke up to the sounds of howling, growling, moaning, scratching and inhuman sounds. The smell alone, made me want to gag.

I winced in pain as I got up. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt a bump. That was the least of my problems. I had a huge hangover and I wasn't in a familiar place.

I took in my surroundings and saw that it was very dark. I could hardly see anything. I moved around and felt around to get an idea of where I was at.

I concluded that I was in a metal cage or cell of some kind and that I had chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. As I walked to the edge or entrance of the cage, I heard and felt the chains clink together. The inhuman sounds got louder and more vicious.

I couldn't help but be scared; and that was a huge blow to my pride.

"Yo!" I called out. The noises continued. "Anybody out there?" I called out. "Excuse me?" I started to bang my chains against the metal bars, hoping that someone will come to me and tell me what's going on. "Yo!"

Despite the loud sounds, I heard footsteps approaching. My eyes narrowed when I saw that the leader from last night's events was in front of me.

I felt all the fear leave me and it was replaced with aggravation. "You!" I shouted, pointing to him. "Hey asshole! Why am I here? What happened?"

He just smirked and that aggravated me. He may have got one up on me last night but I was sober now and ready for payback.

"The name's Vladmir. I see you woke up. The mistress would like to see you." He said

"Mistress? What mistress? What's going on?" I asked.

"Step to the wall and put your hands up on the wall." He said

"Bite me." I said.

"The hard way again huh? Because it worked so well for you last night." He said cockily.

"I was drunk. No way could you take me on without help." I said

His smirk grew, "Do as I say. This is your last chance." He got out what looked like a black stick.

"Not to go all school yard on you but…make me." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He nodded, "I can do that."

He brought up the black stick in his hand and shot it to me. Before I knew what he was doing, I felt shock waves being ripped through my whole body. I took a step back.

He looked surprised, as if he thought that should have immobilized me.

"Is that all you got?" I asked cockily."I feel more when I rub the carpet and touch the doorknob."

I see a quiver run through his jaw, "I guess I need to turn it up." He turned the dial and shocked me again.

I felt that more but it still didn't faze me. "Why don't you come into this cage and test it out." I said, trying to provoke him.

He turned the dial up higher. Significantly higher, I noted. I back up so that I was in the middle of the cage so that the device wouldn't be able to reach me. If he wanted me, he would have to come in.

He smirked and hit a button on the device; it shot out, making the device longer. It was so long that it could reach me. He shocked me again.

This time, it hurt. It felt like a swimmer's cramp in every single muscle in my body. I saw neon blue shock waves run across my body. I gritted my teeth and took in the pain. It was so painful that I couldn't think.

When I hit the ground, he stopped shocking me. I felt my body relax and tried to recover. I was breathing heavily. I heard what sounded like keys fumbling followed by the cage opening. I was too weak to do anything.

Vladmir unlocked the chains on me and put on new ones. I suppose for transport. These chains were much bigger, bulkier and heavier. "Come on. Get up. I refuse to carry you." Vladmir said

"Fuck off." I said.

Without warning, he grabbed the chains and proceeded to drag me. After about fifteen feet, I couldn't take it anymore. The cement was ripping my skin off my back. "Alright. I'll get up."

When I got to my feet, I saw that we seemed to be in a prison like area. I saw animals and humans in cages just like mine. It was so dark and depressing. As we passed by cage after cage, I saw the beings in them, try to strike us.

We went up the stairs and down hallways. The longer we walked, the better the building seemed to be. By this point, the mansion seemed to be fit for royalty. It was no longer dark and depressing.

It seemed like we had walked for a very long time. Vladmir stopped us at double doors and knocked.

"Come in." A beautiful voice rang out. Vladmir opened the door and fairly dragged me inside. I heard the doors close behind and saw that we were in a huge room. There were hard-wooded floors, a golden chandelier hung down in the middle of the room, tall ceiling and a marble fireplace at the side. This was probably the biggest, most luxurious and most beautiful room I've ever seen.

A woman was sitting on a chair, I think a throne. She was obviously in charge. The woman had long blond hair, brown eyes, light skin, full pink lips, and the body and face of a super model.

Along the walls stood bulky men with their hands behind their backs looking straight ahead. She has them well trained.

"So glad you could join us." The woman said. By the tone of her voice, I knew she was annoyed.

"My apologies. This one would not cooperate." He said, bowing.

"She's feisty?" She asked, intrigued.

He nodded, "She is one of the hardest ones." He said. "I had to ramp up the tazor to over 900,000 volts.

The woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise and I could tell she was impressed.

"Well, well. It looks you found her, the right one, this time." She said.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here? Where are my friends?" My patience was long gone.

The woman smiled and I could not help but melt. I mentally scolded myself.

"There, there love. No need to be frightened. You see, this is a business. I find and capture supernatural beings. People come and place bets on who is stronger." She said.

There was a long pause. "That still doesn't seem like mother goose to me." I said.

She smiled and nodded, "You're correct. There is a catch. The one who is left standing and alive, is the stronger one."

"Fight to the death?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So you captured me to fight and place a bet on whether or not I will survive?" I asked incredulously. "Why am I the lucky one who got caught?"

"You're a lycan are you not?" She asked.

I decided this may be my chance. "No, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm human, just me."

She laughed, "You are a terrible liar. Please come forward."

When I didn't move, Vladmir yanked on the chains and I flew forward, in front of her.

"Not so rough, Vladmir." She said. She got up from her throne and walked down the stairs until she was in front of me. Since I was a lycan, I could smell the arousal on her. She wanted to mate with me!

"Would you please be so kind as to remove all of your clothes?" She asked in a sweet voice.

The lycan in me growled in protest. No way was this going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**The mistress will look like Allison McAtee from the movie, Bloomington.**

**I will try to update my other story as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I loved them. Hope you like this one.**

_She got up from her throne and walked down the stairs until she was in front of me. Since I was a lycan, I could smell the arousal on her. She wanted to mate with me!_

"_Would you please be so kind as to remove all of your clothes?" She asked in a sweet voice._

_The lycan in me growled in protest. No way was this going to happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Bella's POV:_

"No." I said firmly. "Where are my friends?"

The woman chuckled, "They're fine. Now if you would please?" She motioned with her eyes to my clothes.

I ignored her, "Where?"

"Clothes." She said, firmly.

"I'll remove them when you tell me where they are." I said

She smiled for a moment before saying, "Alright. I'm feeling generous today. Your friends are headed to a different home. Separate from mine." She gives me a look that I don't know how to explain but it couldn't be good by my standards.

"Your turn." She said in a seductive voice. I really didn't like it. It made me feel like a piece of meat with no say.

"I never had intentions of ever shedding my clothes for you." I said in a cocky tone. I heard a chorus of gasps from the others.

I would never admit this, but what I saw next scared me a little. She had a look of rage but kept her composure. I could see she was struggling not to lash out at me. I guess she really was pissed.

Instead of shouting or lashing out at me, she just smiled. It was a forced smile but a smile. She leaned closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder in a loving gesture. "Sweetheart, it is not nice to trick people, and I really don't like it." Something told me that was an understatement. "You will learn not to do that. It's just a matter of time, but you will learn."

She turned to Vladmir and nodded to him before reclaiming her throne.

Vladmir walked up to me. The sound of his heavy boots echoed throughout the room, "Come here bitch."

I knew it was a clichéd word for me being a lycan but it still pissed me off. I walked towards him fast, "You need to have a little RESPECT for me and not call me a BITCH! You want a bitch, you will SEE a BITCH! Do you understand?" I got right into his face, challenging him.

His eyes widened in shock over my outburst. At the corner of my eye, I saw the woman on the throne watching the exchange intently. The room was painfully quiet.

"You want to play? We'll play." Vladmir said.

He reached for his tasor but I already knew that was coming. Before he could grab it, I grabbed his wrist, twisting it. I knew I had a hard grip on it when I heard and felt the bones in his wrist crack in protest. He yelped and screamed in pain.

He balled his other hand into a fist and went to punch me. I dodged it but he grabbed onto my chains and yanked me to him, the cheater.

He pulled me down and kneed me in the nose. I grunted deep in my throat and fell to the ground. "Heel BITCH!" He said. I could feel my nose was dripping blood. Vladmir took a step back.

I grabbed my loose chains and wrapped it around my knuckles, creating a more painful and deadly fist. Vladmir charged at me and I used this to my advantage. I punched him in the jaw and he went down.

He was on his back and rolling around in pain. His mouth was covered in blood. I ran to him and kneeled over his body and proceeded to punch him in the face. I let out all my rage and fury through my blows to him.

I heard a feminine voice rang out, I assume to be the 'Mistress'. "Stop her."

I couldn't register my body to react. I felt sharp shocks ran through my body. The pain pissed me off further. I grabbed the tasor and yanked it away from the guard and hit him with it. I then went back to hitting Vladmir.

"No you idiot! Weren't you listening? You have to set the tasor to 900,000." I heard the woman say.

By this time, Vladmir wasn't even responding. He may have been unconscious. I felt shaper and more painful shocks rock through my body. It was like every muscle had a cramp in it. My body went stiff and gave way when the tasor let up.

I fell to the ground next to Vladmir, taking in harsh gasps of air. My eyes scrunched at the memory of the pain.

"Will Vladmir be alright?" I heard the woman ask.

"He'll live." A man's voice said.

I heard footsteps approach me and felt a hand on my back. "I didn't want to do this the hard way. But I suppose some people go through the hard way before they see clearly." She said.

I smirked, despite the pain I was feeling. "If you think you can tame me, by all means, try. But know this," She watched me carefully. "Come full moon, you better lock me up." I warned.

"Why is that sweetheart?" She asked in a loving voice.

"You're going to pay for your mistakes and do you know why?" I smirked, "Because the big bad wolf is angry with you." I said, my eyes flashed a dangerous neon orange-yellowish color.

I saw a flash of…fear? Surprise? If it was, it was wiped away by an expression of anger. "We'll see who lands on top." She smiled and I knew there was an innuendo there.

"You're punishment, shock waves, seems that it wasn't severe enough." She said.

"I don't give a shit. Now, take me to my friends." I ordered.

She got up and motioned to one of the guards, who ran to her. "Joseph, please teach our newcomer manners."

Joseph nodded and walked towards me. He was careful not to get too close. Three more guards came up next to him.

"All this for me? I'm flattered." I mocked.

The three guards got out their tasers, ready to shock me with it. I really hated those things. Joseph watched me carefully; taking note of my every movement. At least he had enough common sense to be cautious.

He slowly reached for my chains and yanked me up abruptly. "Your punishment awaits." He said. His breath hit me hard. I felt acid come up my throat and I wanted to hurl.

My face scrunched in disgust. "Listen, in the pocket of my jeans, there is mint gum. Please feel free to chew some." I said.

This seemed to make him madder. He fairly dragged me down the hall and into another room. It was dark and moist. From what, I have no idea. There were traces of dried blood along the walls. I started to regret my decision of mouthing off. I always knew my mouth would be the death of me. I couldn't help it. I said things before actually thinking.

The guard led me to the middle of the room and took off my chains. I took this opportunity to get the upper hand. As soon as they were off me, I tried to make a run for it. I knocked a few guards down in the process and ran out of the room.

I was shocked and couldn't think when I was crushed against the wall. The hard hit, made an outline of my form on the stone wall. I look to see the 'Mistress' holding me, pinning me against the wall. My mouth gaped open.

The Mistress smiled seductively. "You didn't really think you could escape, did you darling?" She asked huskily, stroking her hand on my cheek.

I was still in shock of her power. "What are you?" I breathed.

"Try rephrasing your words, darling. People may take offense to your choice of words." She looked to her right and waited for the guards to come. I saw them running down toward us.

"How much common sense does one need when dealing with her?" She scolded as they took hold of me.

"Our apologies. She got away from our grasps. We will take every precaution for it to not happen again." The leader said.

Mistress walked over to him and whispered dangerously, "If she does, I will hold you accountable. Think of her as my prized addition. I _want_ her."Her attention returned back to me, "As for you, you would do well to obey me. You will be rewarded for obeying and punished if you don't. I know that the lycan part of you likes to be stubborn, dominant and has pride, but you need to get over that." She said.

The guards looked at me with hatred. I don't think they were going to go easy on me. The leader grabbed me by my upper arms and led me back to the 'punishment room'. Mistress was right behind us.

I decided to just get it over with. I hated it and it was another blow to my pride but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice. The lycan in me growled, fighting not to be submissive.

While three guards were holding me in place, the leader went to the corner and opened a chest. I looked behind me and saw that Mistress was casually leaning against the doorframe to the entrance. She was staring at me.

I turned my attention back to the leader and saw him getting a long whip and chains. The guards holding me, took the chains and wrapped it around my wrists and my arms were forced away. One guard ripped open my shirt and tore off my bra. The sound of ripped thread and fabric echoed throughout the room.

I saw Mistress taking in my appearance. She slowly walked to me, her high heels clicked with every step she took. She openly admired my body. The lycan in me growled, clearly displeased.

"Shhhhh-Shhhh-Shhhh. Relax." She said soothingly.

She walked behind me and I was irritated. I didn't know what she had planned nor what she was thinking. I felt completely vulnerable and defensive.

My body jerked when I felt soft, warm hands lay on my back. They gently and slowly dragged up and down my back. I then felt soft lips on my back. "It pains me to do this, darling. You are only a fledgling. But you must learn your place." She backed off of me and began tracing her fingers on the contours of my muscles. She then traced the front of my body.

She moved to the wall opposite of me, watching me.

The leader guard grabbed the whip and smacked it against the bars, creating a deafening loud whack. I knew he was doing it to scare me but I would not give him the satisfaction.

He slowly walked to me and started whipping my back. The first hit was the most surprising. I didn't think it would stung that much. I gritted my teeth and took in the pain, making sure that no sound left my lips. He continued whipping me, only pausing to let the sting melt in before continuing. It felt like forever before Mistress finally told him to stop. By that time, I was furious. I wanted to kill them all.

Mistress walked behind me and stroked my back. She made a sympathetic sound and kissed my back before licking the blood of. A part of me wanted to gag. How disgusting.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She asked huskily.

Fury came over me. I gave her a death glare. "Fuck you!" I said in fury.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked insulted. "Your strength will be truly tested, darling." She said before stepping away.

The guard leader walked to me and I instantly regretted my words. He whipped me some more before Mistress told him to step away. I was now exhausted and didn't feel like fighting anymore. I could only take so much pain before my body gave out.

Mistress put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you done fighting, sweetheart?" She asked.

I could do nothing but close my eyes and nod. She looked pleased.

"Very good. I knew you would see things my way, eventually." I didn't even have the strength to glare at her. I just hung my head.

"As I requested before, would you please remove your pants." She asked.

I shook my head and her eyes widened again. "I don't have the energy." I said

She smiled sympathetically and I hated her even more for it. "Then, I shall assist you." She motioned for the guards to help and she turned to me, "I will be back before the next blood drop falls." She said and left.

I looked down at my body and saw just how badly I was beat. I saw blood dropping rhythmically to the ground. I didn't know how bad my back looked but I guessed there were angry gashes.

The guards unchained me and took off my pants and undergarments. I flinched. I forgot about that detail, my male part but remembered when I saw the look on their faces.

"Well…that's a new one." One guard said.

"Twenty says the Mistress will be ecstatic when she sees this." Another guard says.

"I'll take that bet." Another one says. Anger flooded in me and I kicked both of them in their crotches.

They both went down, whimpering and grabbing their crotches. The leader just looked at them as if they were the dumbest people in the world.

I heard footsteps approaching and knew she was coming. I saw Mistress at the doorway with a smile on her face. "Nice backside." She said while walking to my front.

When she could see my front her mouth gasped. A moment passed before her smile grew into a huge grin. "What a pleasant surprise. This is the best slave I have!" She said, excited.

My lips curled into a snarl. If she saw it, she ignored it. "Let me get a better look." She said, waiting for the guards. When they didn't moved, her eyes searched for them until she found them still reeling on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They wanted to take a nap." I said, getting some of my strength back. I was grateful I was a fast healer.

"Get up!" She yelled. They moaned but did as they were asked. She motioned to me and they wobbled over to me.

They put more thick chains on me so that now I have them on my wrists, my upper arms and upper thighs. I now felt like an animal. They lycan in me smirked, feeling very powerful that it takes so many chains. I swell of pride washed over me.

When they were done, Mistress walked over me and examined my body thoroughly. "Oh yes. A lovely addition indeed. You are just full of surprises, darling. I can't wait to see how you will surprise me by your fighting." She said, smiling. Her hands roamed all over my body. "Something tells me you will put on a show." I could smell her arousal. She hugged my body and rubbed herself against my lower member. What was going to be a moan, I quickly turned it into a growl.

"Calm down sweetheart." She said. "I don't plan on mating with you until later. Besides, when we do, you won't growl. I will make sure you will howl." She said cockily. My growls grew deeper and longer.

Mistress pulled away and turned to her poor excuse of guards. "Lock her up. It is time for bed." She said.

As she was walking away, the leader asked her, "Where do we put this one? With the males or females? The females right?" He asked

She shook her head, "No. It's mating season for lycans and the females are in heat. The last thing I want is a female lycan trying to mate with my prize possession." She said running the back of her hand down the side of my face. "If the females know about this one, we'll have pregnant lycans and litters of puppy lycans by the end of the month. Besides," She smiled and said huskily, "If you saw this beauty, wouldn't you want to mount and ride her?" I could tell there was pride in her voice.

She left and the guards took me down the halls and threw me into a room. I landed on the floor and got up, still wishing I had my clothes. The room looked nice. Definitely better than my cage. I looked around and saw that the room was filled with beautiful women. Why was I with female lycans? Mistress told the guards not to put me here.

They approached me and I saw their pupils dilate and turn to a purple color. It was the unmistakable sign of female lycans in heat. I felt like I got punched in the face. My nose was overwhelmed with the scent of arousal coming off on them.

"Oh shit." I said as they were approaching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is a feisty one, isn't she? XD<strong>

**If you want an idea about Bella's chains and room, there is a link to it on my profile. I do not own the pics. I just found them. You must be 18 (I hope you are) and have a deviantart account. If you can't view them, let me know and I can give you the link to the censored version. Please be at least 18.**


End file.
